


I Want You, Not Him

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band), VANIRU (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: A small confusion over a picture brings Atsushi and Issay an opportunity to explore their own attraction for each other.





	I Want You, Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to [VKYaoi’s](https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/) May Challenge which is to write a story involving look-alike artists. I hope you enjoy it XD 
> 
> BTW, Leoneil isn’t part of the smut (because I could never ship him with Issay or Atsushi lol) and if you want to check the pictures I used as inspiration for this please check the final notes.

Issay was on his way out of the studio building when suddenly he noticed Atsushi walking towards another area in it. He seemed to be checking some things he held in a folder in one of his hands as he held a cup of coffee on the other one. As distracted as he was he had missed Issay’s distant wave at him.

The elder however simply smiled and decided to drop by for a moment. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and it was always nice talking to his colleague; so he walked to the door where Atsushi had entered and knocked.

“Come in...” came Atsushi’s voice.

Issay opened the door, looking inside and noticing Atsushi was sitting at a large table of what looked like a conference room checking some pictures; he hadn’t even looked up. “Hey...” he said entering and closing the door.

Atsushi turned his head as he recognized his friend’s voice. “Issay!”

“Don’t look so surprised...” Issay smiled. “You seem like you just saw a ghost.”

Atsushi laughed softly. “I didn’t know you were in this place.” He said standing and bowing slightly to him.

“Don’t be so formal...” Issay said hugging him softly. “I was recording something but finished a bit early...”

“I bet it will be great...” Atsushi motioned for the other to take a seat.

“Thanks... I’ll make sure to send you a copy...” Issay took a seat at the head of the table, across Atsushi’s seat. “What’s keeping you so busy? You didn’t even notice me out there...”

“Sorry about that...” Atsushi said apologetically. “I was given some of my pictures and was required to choose which ones will be used on the campaign... it’s annoying...”

Issay had to laugh at his statement. “Your assistant must be too busy I suppose...”

“Yeah... there are only many things someone can do at one time...” Atsushi stretched his arms up a bit. “We’ve been incredibly busy... I’m not complaining though...”

“Want me to help you?” Issay offered.

“I’d be glad...” Atsushi smiled. “I’ll buy you lunch for your troubles...”

“You don’t need to...” Issay then took a stack of pictures, beginning to check them out. “We can get some wine later though...”

“Even better then, let’s finish this quickly...” Atsushi said as he continued to pick some pictures and placing the rejected ones aside.

“Look... someone printed some 90’s pics of you by mistake...” Issay said placing the stack of pictures for Atsushi’s view.

Atsushi frowned slightly as he moved closer to check the photo on top of the pile. “That’s not me... it’s you...”

“Don’t you think I’d recognize myself in a picture?” Issay asked looking at the picture again just to be sure. “My face wasn’t that androgynous back then...”

“I was never that skinny...” Atsushi insisted checking the picture yet again. “Are you sure this isn’t you?”

“Why would they keep pictures of me from that long ago? I’m not even with the label anymore...” Issay took the picture to examine it closely.

“Makes sense...” Atsushi then stood behind Issay to check the picture with him.

“Wait a minute...” Issay noticed the monogram on the jacket reading some German words on it in a low voice to then pronounce the name beside them. “Vaniru...”

Atsushi looked at the elder feeling bewildered. “Uh?”

“This guy is neither of us!” Issay laughed placing the picture down on top of the others. “This guy... we’ve been to some club events on the same day... I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him; his name is Leoneil I think...”

“Does this mean you think he is most beautiful than I am?” Atsushi asked jokingly.

“Oh... no; he is just... young...” Issay tried to explain.

“He is pretty... I’ll give him that...” Atsushi said. “But why is he among my pictures?”

“He’s with your label… I think...” Issay commented thoughtfully. “maybe someone in charge of the printing has a crush on him and forgot to take them out…”

“You seem to know a lot about him...” Atsushi noted as he went back to his chair.

“His guitarist is really friendly...” Issay explained.

“I’m gonna be jealous...” Atsushi joked again.

“Oh, come on... like you don’t date youngsters...” Issay retorted jokingly as well.

“Would you date him?” Atsushi asked a bit amused.

Issay blinked a couple of times. “Are you asking if I would date a man?”

“A very pretty, young and androgynous looking man...” Atsushi looked into the elder’s eyes.

“Are you pushing your own psychological projections onto me?” Issay smiled.

“Not at all!” Atsushi tried to defend himself.

“Oh come on, admit it...” Issay smiled standing up and placing his hands on the arm rests of Atsushi’s chair, moving it so they were now face to face.

“I don’t fancy him...” Atsushi denied looking into Issay’s eyes.

Issay felt a bit mischievous teasing the younger, so he continued. “I bet you’d love to bend him over this very desk...” he said in his most seductive voice.

Atsushi felt his blood rush trough his lower regions at Issay’s tone. “No...” he insisted as he looked intently into the elder’s eyes.

“Sure you don’t...” Issay insisted.

“There’s only one man I would like to bend over this desk...” Atsushi finally caved.

“Really?” Issay inquired, suddenly feeling chills run down his spine at the intensity of the look in the younger’s eyes.

“Yes…” Atsushi then took one of his hands to caress the fabric of Issay’s tailored white shirt. “Though I wonder if he’d let me do it…”

“You are good looking enough…” Issay admitted. “Who would say no to you?”

“Someone who isn’t into men?” Atsushi wondered.

“They could still be into you…” Issay commented trying not to blush.

Atsushi then pulled onto Issay’s shirt collar, nearly crashing his lips against the elder’s; closing his eyes as he kissed him roughly. Almost afraid to let go as he expected the elder to tell him off as soon as they’d break apart. He however moaned as he felt Issay’s tongue invading his mouth instead.

The younger vocalist then stood slowly as he deepened the kiss, finally letting go of Issay’s collar and sliding one of his arms around his waist; pulling him against his body. Finally breaking the kiss as their groins came into contact.

Issay looked into Atsushi’s eyes as he tried to steady his raged breathing. “Does this mean…?”

“Will you let me?” Atsushi asked then kissing the elders’s neck, biting softly into his Addams apple.

Issay closed his eyes, moving his head backwards as he felt chills run down his spine. “In here?” he dared to ask.

“No one will come…” Atsushi pleaded as he moved his hand from Issay’s waist to his buttocks, and squeezing one of them softly.

“Are you sure?” Issay insisted.

“Completely…” Atsushi said kissing his lips once again.

Issay then nodded turning around and closing his eyes as he felt Atsushi’s body against his, as one of his hands sneaked towards his belt, unhooking it as he kissed his neck; making his skin tingle.

Atsushi then pushed one of his hands beneath Issay’s shirt, caressing his chest, pinching at one of his nipples as he used the other to push his pants down. “Have you done this before?” he asked as he bit softly on the elder’s neck.

“Have you?” Issay asked looking back at him over his shoulder.

Atsushi simply smiled mischievously, kissing his lips softly to then push him down against the desk as he kneeled behind him.

“What…?” Issay began to ask, but Atsushi’s tongue licking at his perineum made him close his eyes as he placed his hands against the desk. “Acchan…” he moaned as he felt the younger’s tongue move in soft circles, reaching places he never thought he would.

Atsushi moaned pushing his tongue softly against Issay’s tightness, adding some more saliva to ease the process as he felt the elders’ legs tremble slightly.

Issay pushed the pictures aside, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the desk as he felt Atsushi’s tongue invading his body slowly. “Oh… yes…”

Atsushi then took one of his hands towards Issay’s testicles, caressing them softly as he tried his best to lubricate the area and prepare it for what he intended to do, slowly pushing one of his fingers inside.

“Mmm…” Issay moaned yet again as he felt Atsushi’s finger moving around inside of him. “More…” he dared to request.

Atsushi smiled complying with the elders’ request. Pushing a second finger inside slowly, scissoring them slightly as he made room for more.

Issay bit his lips as he felt the younger reach his prostate, trying not to make much noise. “God… I want you…”

“I want you too…” Atsushi said as he pushed one more finger inside, as his other hand went to search the pockets of his jacket.

“If you don’t have a condom I’ll kill you…” Issay said looking back and noticing Atsushi’s worried expression.

“I have some…” Atsushi smiled as he found them.

“How long have you carried them there?” Issay inquired.

“Not long…” Atsushi said as he opened one. “They are good, don’t worry…”

“Fine… hurry up…” Issay said as he laid his face on top of his now entwined fingers as he tried his best to relax, sensing a bit more of wetness being added to him before Atsushi finally began pushing against his body, so he closed his eyes. “I can take it…”

“I bet you do…” Atsushi then began moving back and forth, pushing a bit further with each thrust until he finally entered. “Ah… so… so tight…”

Issay took a high breath through his mouth as he felt his body being so perfectly stretched. “Mmm… It’s big…”

“Oh… yes…” Atsushi moaned then beginning a slow rhythm as he grabbed onto the elder’s hips for support.

“Ah… Acchan…” Issay took one of his hands to his own shaft, caressing it in time with the younger’s thrusts. “It’s… so good… go faster…”

Atsushi obeyed, increasing the speed of his thrusts, searching for Issay’s sweet spot and finding it easily, sensing the elder’s body grow even tighter at this. “Oh… I’m…” he closed his eyes as he tried to last longer, however all his years resisting his own urges towards Issay seemed to be taking the best of him.

“Ah… yes…” Issay could feel his own body rushing towards his orgasm as Atsushi’s thrusts became erratic and then stopped as he seemed to try his best at keeping his voice low. “Acchan…”

Atsushi then got out, pulling Issay up and kissing him deeply. “Sorry…” he said then kneeling before him and taking him into his warm mouth.

Issay grabbed a hold on the edge of the desk as he felt his body responding even faster, looking at the younger as he tried his best to please him wouldn’t let him last too long.

“Oh God…” Issay moaned then hearing the door being opened. His eyes momentarily colliding with a very surprised Leoneil, whose lips tried to form some words before simply closing the door. However the elder was too far gone to care at the moment, not even being able to warn Atsushi before flooding his mouth with his seed.

Atsushi drank without complaining, then licking his lips as he looked up. “Someone came?” he asked biting his lower lip apologetically.

Issay took a hand to his forehead as he nodded. “I think it was Leoneil…”

“I think he is never going to forget to knock from now on…” Atsushi said as he stood up, searching for some paper towels to dispose of his condom.

Issay straightened up, fixing his clothes and then trying to comb his now disheveled hair with his fingers. “Poor guy…”

“You weren’t thinking of him… were you?” Atsushi asked as he fixed his clothes as well.

“Of course not!” Issay laughed. “The poor guy could be our child…”

“No kidding…” Atsushi said as he went back to his seat, once more picking through his pictures.

“I didn’t mean it like that… there’s no way we could have…” Issay sat down as well, checking the pictures like nothing had just happened.

“You would make a lovely mother…” Atsushi said teasingly.

“Shut up!” Issay laughed softly. “Do you think someone told him you had his pictures?”

“Perhaps... they might’ve placed them with mine by mistake…” Atsushi sighed.

“Here…” Issay then handed him a smaller stack of pictures, noticing Atsushi had finished at the same time and simply took the ones he had chosen with his own. “Won’t you check them first?”

“I trust you… your have refined taste…” Atsushi smiled. “I have to go deliver these things now… but how about we go to my place afterwards… I can order Chinese…”

“Sounds like an awesome plan…” Issay agreed.

“Great, though…” Atsushi then stood. “I might try to seduce you again…”

Issay looked up into the younger’s eyes, smiling seductively. “Not if I beat you to it…”

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meme I found around there, I can’t remember the source but check it out [ https://imgur.com/a/HjD03](https://imgur.com/a/HjD03)  
> And also the album I arranged for this challenge XD <https://imgur.com/a/EaJ0O9V>
> 
> I apologize for not including a clearer picture with Leoneil where you can read the monogram on his jacket, the one I planned to add is exclusive to Sin Phoenix members and I don’t want to commit copyright infringement x.x


End file.
